Sphene
Sphene is one of the Gems, they are in charge of crafting. They are currently partnered with Peridot. Formerly paired with Topaz before the last winter delay. One of the elder gems. Appearance They have a yellow color scheme and wear the Winter or Summer uniform depending on the season. They also wear the standard black loafers but no gloves nor socks. Their hair is long and styled into three loose braids. Personality They have a sweet, calm personality. They are very dedicated to their craftwork. Character Profiles Vol 6: *''In charge of industrial arts and design. Sparkles like nobodies business but prefers a quiet, stedy profession.'' Vol 8: * Team Sexy. Has a reputation for having a scary expression when immersed in work. Vol 9: * Wants to just sit back and do woodwork. Vol. 10: *''The next one will be a masterpiece. If only there had been more time.'' Story Sphene was mostly a background character for most of the series, occasionally being seen or taking part in activities with other Gems: * Phosphophyllite asked them about their work while compiling the encyclopedia that they were assigned. * They joined the other Gems in pulling out the shell from pond, collecting Phosphophyllite's fragments, and searching for Phos when they were lost at sea. * They went into Winter Hibernation with the other Gems. * They collected the Shiro clones along with the other Gems. Later in the story when Phos was partnered with Cairngorm, Sphene teamed up with them and encountered a new type of Lunarian. The resulting fight ended badly for Sphene and they had to be rescued from the vessel that captured them. Relationships When asked by Phos about something new for them to put in the natural encyclopedia, they answered that they don't know anything that the Gems didn't use. They wanted to fix the chair before patrol and ask Phos help to hold it instead. They mourned their former partner, Topaz, until they were able to put it behind them and move on with Peridot. Like how other Gems treated each other, it can be assumed that they have a nice relationship with their other siblings and also like and trust Sensei. Gem Info *Mineral: Nesosilicate *Chemistry : CaTiSiO5 *Color: Reddish brown, gray, yellow, green or red. Sphene, also called titanite, is a calcium titanium nesosilicate mineral. Trace impurities of iron or aluminum are typically present. Also commonly present are rare earth metals including cerium and yttrium. Sphene is a source of titane dioxide TiO2, used in pigments. As a gemstone, titanite is usually some shade of chartreuse but can be brown or black. Hue depends on Fe content, with low Fe content causing green and yellow colors, and high Fe content causing black or brown hue. Jewelry use of sphene is limited, both because the stone is uncommon and is relatively soft. Trivia * Based on Ichikawa Haruko's illustration, they should be teammates with Red Beryl during patrol duty, but they are with Peridot instead. Gallery Unknown2.png Unknown gem2 anime.jpg|Sphene's appearance in the 2013 OVA. SpheneAnime.png|Sphene as seen in the 2017 anime. Anime Gems.png|Sphene alongside the others Gems, between the Amethyst twins spheeen.png Perisphene2.png Perisphene.png sph.png shyspeneee.png|Sphene embarassed Screenshot 2018-05-30 at 11.07.30 PM.png Spheridot.png|Peridot protecting Sphene spheeeeeeeeeeen.png SpheneBust.png|Sphene bust Category:Gems Category:Characters